London
The St James district in London is the home of considerable concentration of political power and influence. At the beginning of the 19th century a path was cleared through London for the royals to travel up to the newly designed Regents Park. The Mall was added at the beginning of the 20th century to improve the way leading to Buckingham Palace. This path encompasses modern day Regents Street and Portland Place. St James square and surrounding streets lie just of this Royal route, situated nearby Parliament, governent offices and Buckingham Palace. Government buildings to the lower right, Buckingham Palace to the lower left. Visor Consultants who ran the 7/7 drills, just to the north, by Piccadilly. Portland Place, part of the Royal route to Regents park, is an unusually wide road, 33 metres. At number 33 Portland Place, Edward Davenport holds wild parties and orgies according to media reports. Edward Davenport was educated at Frensham Heights School. Frensham Heights was founded by Beatrice Ensor, a theosophical educationist, as part of the movement for progressive education. Co-founder of the New Education Fellowship (later World Education Fellowship) and editor of the journal Education for the New Era. These organisations became UNESCO. http://forum.prisonplanet.com/index.php?topic=207145.0 The City Rothchilds, 200 year old Headquarters are on St Swithin's Lane, off Lombard and King William Street, including 1 King William Street itself. Nearby Lombard Street is the tradional heart of banking in the City. The Bank of England is one block away. Bank Aviva Insurance 1 Poultry Street The building next to the bank of England Mappin & Webb is a noted company of English Silversmiths By 1897 the company was granted a Royal Warrant. Today Mappin & Webb is silversmith to both Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and to the Prince of Wales Prince Charles. The company is now a brand owned by the Jewellers Goldsmiths group. The company is now a brand owned by the Jewellers Goldsmiths group. The company's premises were at No 1 Poultry in London, next to the bank of England. They were famously demolished in 1994 by developer Baron Palumbo, a trustee of the Tate Gallery from 1978 until 1985, Chairman of the Arts Council of Great Britain. The company is now a brand owned by the Jewellers Goldsmiths group. Originally intended to be the site of an office tower designed by Mies van der Rohe in the manner of the Seagram Building NYC, that scheme was aborted. Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, along with Walter Gropius and Le Corbusier, is widely regarded as one of the pioneering masters of Modern architecture. The current building was designed by Sir James Stirling. Like many of the best postmodern buildings the imagery is rich in references. For example, from the sharp apex of the site a keyhole shaped opening leads to a little-seen Scala Regia with a ramped floor, gold-leafed terminus and ancient Egyptian aura takes visitors into the heart of the building. The building is occupied by one of the world's largest asset managers, Aviva Investors, whose New York office is in the Seagram Building. Insurers is a subsidiary of the global insurance group, Aviva The Seagram Building is a skyscraper, located at 375 Park Avenue, between 52nd Street and 53rd Street in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. It was designed by Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. The Seagram Building and Lever House, which sits just across Park Avenue, set the architectural style for skyscrapers in New York for several decades. It was designed as the headquarters for the Canadian distillers Joseph E. Seagram's & Sons. Samuel Bronfman was Seagram's CEO. Natwest HQ 1 Princes Street Docklands In the 1980s the Banks began to move out of the City, getting the taxpayers to pay through the London Docklands Development Corporation, they moved to the Docklands. They had their own railway built out there, known as DLR and their own airport, known as London City Airport. The true terminal of DLR is at the Bank of England, where there is a side entrance built into the bank itself, as well as into number 1 Poultry. Not at Tower Gateway, as it may appear Category:All